Stupid Feelings
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Mercedes knows deep down she shouldn't be feeling this way. But why is it hard for her to see pass Sam's someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**MERCEDES' POV**

* * *

><p>Today has been so stressful and I have no idea why. But there is someone who always makes my day. You might wonder if it is my loveable Kurt, sadly it isn't. He's at Dalton academy, since Karofsky is a threat to him, I mean the dude is crazy. I saw him turn the corner to his classes, and I'm lucky I have him for almost everyone, but he doesn't notice me, he sits in the front and I sit in the back.<p>

He's a football player, incredibly gorgeous, and he's dating the most obvious girl every football player has dated. Quinn Fabray. It didn't surprise me when they sang Lucky together in class, especially when I saw them make out on the hall during the week before we left for Christmas break. Yes, it's Sam Evans. But can I help myself? Not really, I mean the white boy is a god. But hey, he has his goddess, and he seems happy, so I can't really say much.

I went to the library to get some quiet and peace. I haven't really had some study time to myself. I've been helping people with Spanish tutoring, one of those people is Sam Evans, and you can imagine the excitement I get inside when I see him. As I turned to a corner to get a book I had saves, when I heard someone.

"I offer my services as a mistress." What? Is that Santana? Who is she with? I peeked through a small opening and saw Sam with her. Whoa! Sam? She's with Sam? I hid myself well behind the bookshelf, trying not to be seen. What was she doing? Did I hear her right?

"I'm dating Quinn." Santana roller her eyes and leaned in more into Sam.

"And this just in? She cheated on you, with custard nipples." Finn? Quinn had cheated in Sam with Finn?

"No she didn't." I saw Sam trying to deny something that maybe in the end, probably was true. Poor Sam, he really loved Quinn, but it doesn't surprise me Quinn cheated.

I dropped my book from my hand, which made a lour rough noise. Which got Sam and Santana's attention.

"Wheezy? What are you doing?" I grabbed the book, groaned in defeat from being caught, and I walked to meet them. Once Sam saw me, he grew big smile, a smile he had when he looked at Quinn. Wasn't the boy just grieving at what had been done to him? Why is he smiling at me like that?

"I was…uh…looking for a book. What…what are you guys up to?" I asked as Sam's smile disappeared and turn his back towards me to face Santana.

"I'm dating Santana." I saw as Santana's face started to form an evil grin. My heart…felt broken. But why? Why was I dieing inside?

"What? I thought Sam…you're dating Quinn." I was perfectly fine with Sam dating Quinn, but not Santana, I mean out of all of the girls at this school, he goes for Santana. My voice was cracking as I asked him the question. Santana gave me a confused look like saying, "what bit your ass?"

"She cheated on my with Finn. I don't want any part of her." I sighed and tried to prevent a tear from falling down my face.

"So, you are willing to date Satan?" Santana got pissed, but I didn't mean it like that, it slipped.

"Excuse me?" She stood up from the seat, and Sam had to come between us to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

"No Santana, I didn't mean it like that. Look, do whatever you guys want, in the end it's none of my business."

"Exactly." Santana had her hands on her hips and then crossed them across her chest.

"I just-" I looked at Sam who looked concerned. I looked down, then felt my arm wet, a tear managed to fall from my eyes. Crap.

"Mercedes?" I looked up to Sam with tears falling form my eyes. What the hell is the matter with me? Sam stepped away from Santana and started walking towards me, but I backed away from him.

I stormed out of the library and headed to the choir room. I needed to cry, I couldn't believe that I am crying! Mercedes Jones! God! I'm going soft. '

I grabbed my stomach and muffled my cries with my right arm. I bend down on my knees, and grabbed my face and continued crying. Why Santana? I just couldn't wrap my head around that. My hair covered my face, and I hated that feeling. I moved my hair out of my face and went towards the piano, and started playing random chords. I placed my hands on my cheeks and I couldn't stop the tears from falling down.

I took a deep breath, and looked at the ceiling.

"Mercy?" I looked straight ahead at the person who said my nickname.

"Oh…it's you."

* * *

><p><strong>OOHH! who may it be? Hope you guys like it! Please Review! Also, i will soon be updating all of the rest of my stories that i have let people hanging! <strong>


	2. Thought of you Differently

Mercedes' POV

"Oh…it's you." It was Sam.

"Yes, it's me. Can I ask why you marched off crying?" I looked at him, as I thought to myself _like you give a crap_.

"Why do you care?" I took my eyes off him and continued playing notes on the piano. Then I didn't notice he sat next to me, he surprised me when he grabbed my hand.

"We are friends. I don't like seeing you sad and hurt. What's the matter?" I grasped my hand away from his and I stood up off the bench. He stayed there watching me as I stood in front of him without saying a word. Then I spoke, something I would later regret.

"Sam…have you ever been in love?" He looked at me confused and grabbed his neck with his hand as he pondered.

"Yes. I'm in love-" He was probably going to say Santana.

"No Sam, like _in _love, truly in love. Love isn't dating other girls you don't even like, to make ex-girlfriend jealous." He looked pissed off; I think I hit a button I didn't mean to push.

"What do you even know? You don't know how hurt I am Mercedes. You know nothing of that I'm going through." He stood up off the bench and went towards me, mad as ever.

"But what you're doing with Santana is the right thing to do?" He nodded his head in disapproval.

"You know _nothing_ about what it is to be loved. Because you are never and will ever be loved by anyone!" I slapped him with all my might. At this point I had tears coming down my eyes. He didn't just say that. Sam wasn't like that. But reality had hit me.

The impact of the hit had made him come back into reality. But the damage had already been done.

"Mercedes…I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean-"

"You know what you're problem is Sam? You can't see something great even when it's staring you in the face! I thought you were different. But I guess I was wrong." He looked at me almost like he wanted to cry. He nodded his head in disagreement and placed his hands on my cheeks, but just his touch, made me angry.

"Don't touch me! Sam…you broke my heart" I finish my sentence crying my eyes out. I started leaving him when he walked in front of me.

"Mercedes! Please forgive me! I didn't know what I was saying."

"It doesn't matter, what you said to me, it doesn't matter if your mad, it doesn't give you the damn right!" I pushed him out of the way, when he grabbed my hand.

"Sam…let go of me! Leave me alone!" I pulled his hand off mine and ran out the door. I didn't look back to see if he was following me. I just ran. My heart was never going to heal from this one. The one person that I didn't want to hurt me; had told me those evil words. Sam Evans is just like all the guys at this school. Something I didn't want to ever think, resulted in being true


	3. Mother's Words

**Mercedes' POV**

* * *

><p>I didn't bother going to school the next day, and my mother knew why. She left me rest the entire day at home, where she knew I would be at peace. This pain I feel, I believe will never subside. My heart feels cold, hollow, and without a beat. Could a few words cause me so much damage? But it was <em>his<em> words, _his_ lips that made those words come out of his mouth and that had my heart tearing up inside.

Night had fallen and a soft knock had made me jump and made me hide my multiple used tissues underneath my covers. I had two tissues in my hands and tried covering them.

"Come in?" My voice was pitchy and weak. My mother had walked in with her bed gown and sat next to me on the bed.

"You have to eat something baby girl." She caressed my non-make up face, as I just wiped my tears off my complexion.

"No, I'm not hungry mama, thanks though." I lowered my head and began to cry quietly.

"Now come here baby." I fell onto her chest, crying on her robe. She only stroked my hair and tried calming me down.

"Shhh…It's going to be okay honey, time will heal all wounds." I nodded my head in disapproval and moved away from her embrace and stared at her.

"Mama, I feel like this wound will never go away. Mama I love him, and he broke every piece of my heart." I leaned towards her again and she continued to stroke my hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything? There's leftovers in the oven." I fixed myself and inclined away from her and nodded.

"I guess, staying her without eating wouldn't be the most healthy thing to do." She smiled at me and kissed me on my cheek. I walked downstairs and to the kitchen I went, where I found my dinner already served. My mother probably knew I was going to come down.

Suddenly I heard a knock and heard my mother go towards the door.

"I got it dear." I didn't put much attention to it and continued eating. Unexpectedly, I heard my mother raise her voice. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she had to be in the presence of someone she doesn't like to make her raise her voice. I slowly but quietly made my way behind the edge of the kitchen and the living and saw my mother speaking to…Sam.

"_You_are not welcomed here young man. My daughter has suffered quite enough. She doesn't need you showing up here and causing more pain. Now please leave!"

"No please, Mrs. Jones. I have to speak to her. I have to apologized for everything I said."

"You said and done quite enough! I'm going to let you know that you are the first boy she had felt this way about." My mother is not about to tell Sam how I feel about him. My mother was going to reveal feeling to him. Stupid feelings. Feelings he didn't know I had.

"Excuse me Mrs. Jones?"

"You didn't know? This makes it worse. She thought you were sweet, kind and noble. But thankfully she saw right through your act. My daughter _loves_you! With all her heart! And what you did? You stomped her heart. I have never seen my baby like this. Especially towards a boy who isn't worth her time." I know I couldn't let my mother continue, or there would be blood. I fixed my eyes, because they had been red from crying and walked into the living room.

"Mom. Let me take it from here." Both Sam and my mother turned to see me in the living room with my hands crossed.

"Mercedes." Sam added with a sad and distraught face.

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yes mama, go to sleep." She smiled at me and nodded in support. She left giving Sam a bleak and cold look.

Sam entered my house and closed the door behind him. We both kept staring at each other, before I spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! I'll update soon, i promise! i wont leave you hanging! Hope you guys liked a taste of where Mercedes got her diva attitude. Please review :)<strong>


	4. Like I Never Existed

**Mercedes' POV**

* * *

><p>Sam slowly started walking towards me, but I stopped him halfway.<p>

"Maintain your distance, please. It's bad enough that you're here, I don't want to feel you so close to me." Sam sighed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you here Sam?" He placed his hands on his chest, touching his heart.

"From the bottom of my heart Mercedes, I beg for your forgiveness. I knew it didn't give me the right to say what I did to you." I looked at his face, I didn't want to become soft, but he looked sincere.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. I just don't want us to stay like this." Once he said those words, I couldn't help but get mad and burst into tears.

"Like what Sam? We could have been mad at each other since school started and it wouldn't have change anything. You still would have been popular and you would never have turned my way. So stop pretending there was something there to begin with." He nodded his head in incongruity.

"That's not what I meant."

"Sam I want to know what was going through your mind when you agreed to date Santana. When you turned into this stranger, this person that wanted to hurt Quinn. She may have cheated on you, but you don't have to sink down to Santana's level to hurt Quinn. I never thought Santana would get to you, but I was wrong." He didn't say anything, he knew at this point I was going to be doing all the talking.

"Sam…I…words can't express the feelings I _had_ towards you."

"You don't love me anymore?" He sounded hurt.

"I thought I did! I had feelings for this kind, funny, dorky Sam. Not _this_ Sam, you're another." I wiped the tears off my face and looked away from him.

"What do you want me to do, tell me? I'll do anything." I slowly walked towards him and stopped a few inches away from him, it was hard not to breathe his scent. His cologne, it was hard not to feel his presence.

"Sam, I want you to do one thing for me." He half-smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I want you to _never_ speak to me again. I want it to be as it was before you join the Glee Club, you go your own way, and I'll go mine. Pretend like we never were friends to begin with; which won't be hard because we aren't."

"No Mercedes."

"Pretend as if I never existed. Only then will you make this pain subside."

"No! Mercedes you can't ask me to do that!" He placed his hands on my cheeks, which made me cry, I gazed down because I was tired of him seeing me this way.

"Mercedes listen to me! You can't ask me to pretend you never existed! You can't. Are you trying to hurt me?" I didn't say a word; his hands were still on my cheeks, as he tried bringing me to meet his eyes.

"No, you took it upon yourself to hurt _me. _Beside it will be as before, everyone wins. We _aren't _even friends. Santana or anyone can have you because I don't need you." Without blinking twice, he hugged me so tightly, just the touch of his embrace made me shiver.

"Please Mercedes; don't ask me not to speak to you again. I don't want to lose you." He was crying. Sam Evans was crying. I moved him gently off me and saw his eyes were swollen.

"It's best if you leave." He looked at me in disbelieve.

"So…you forgive me?" we stared at each other for a while, before a spoke. My answer being the opposite of what he wanted to hear.

"No Sam. This doesn't change anything. Please go through what I asked, I will only see you in Glee Club and refer to you as an ordinary member just like everyone else. But if you try to speak to me, or contact me in anyway, I will not acknowledge you nor will I respond. Starting tomorrow, life would be as before, without you in my life and me in yours. Good-bye Sam." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't stop nodding, he refuse to accept that this was happening. He grabbed my chin, because I looked away from him.

"Hey, please. Mercedes please." I moved my chin away from his grip and started walking towards the door. I opened it wide.

"Good-bye Sam." I saw he had tears streaming down his face. He started walking, curving his whole body, and was looking at the floor, ashamed. He stopped at the entrance. I looked away from him, paying no attention to what he said. But he knew I was listening, (oh how right he was).

"I'll never forget you Mercedes. I'll always remember you." That got my attention. He smiled heartbroken, still tears falling down his eyes and walked away. I slowly closed the door and I couldn't help but scream, but it was muffled by my hands. I fell on the floor and curled into a ball, and started crying and screaming. Sam was gone; he was out of my life. But why is the pain not leaving? My heart should have stopped hurting when I took it upon myself to take him out my life. So why is the pain still there?

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW! Sorry guys! Sucks for Sam and Mercedes. Hope you guys liked it. I'll update as soon as possible. Please Review. And sorry for the New Moon refrence. Dont want to sound to cheesy, but that's how she was feeling.<strong>


	5. Don't Care Anymore

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>I don't care anymore. I lay here in my bed, trying to hold back tears I never thought I would shed. I feel dead inside, without a beat. My heart feels cold, by mind is blank. I've been trying to forget her, forget her smile, her brown eyes and her beautiful chocolate skin. However, as much as I try, it doesn't work. I can't forget about her. Now I know, how she feels: broken inside.<p>

I haven't been to school for almost 3 weeks. I don't care if they expel me. I don't care anymore. My mother is worried about me, but I keep telling her that I'm okay; when I can't tell her the truth; that being I'm dying inside.

I saw my mother come in my room and she sat on my bed.

"Dear, you must face this, you can't be like this. This depression you've fallen in, isn't healthy. Think about your father and me, Stevie and Stacey; they hate seeing you like this." I looked away from her and started feeling my eyes water.

"Dear, I got off the phone with her mother. She isn't doing too well also. Everything you're dealing with, she is also having to deal with as well." I turn to meet her gaze and that's when I threw myself at her, she was surprised by my hug, but I need my mother.

"I caused this mom! I hurt her so badly. She wants me out of her life. She hates me mom! I don't want to lose her! But it's already too late. She hates me!" She stroked my hair as I cried on her shoulder.

"Baby she doesn't hate you, she's in pain. Sometimes we saw things we don't mean when we are upset." That's what got me in this mess, I told her horrible things. Things I believe she will never forgive me for.

"No! I caused her pain! She trusted me; she never thought I would hurt her like I did. She means so much to me." I glanced at my mom I took a deep breath.

"Mom…I love her." She was surprised, she didn't hear me say that about Quinn, or any girlfriend I had ever had. She gave me a warm smile.

"I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes' POV<strong>

I don't care anymore. It looks like nothing I do is helping me rip Sam out of my heart. Every time I close my eyes I see his beautiful green eyes, and his adorable smile. But as much as I try, it doesn't work. I can't forget about him.

I haven't been to school for 3 weeks. I looked at my phone and I had 3 unheard voicemails.

**You have 3 unheard messages. **

**One at 4:35 pm.**

_Mercy! Please answer the phone; you need friends by your side. You don't have to deal with this alone. I'm very worried about you. _

It was Kurt, and his voice was so concerned.

**One at 5:49 pm**

_Mercedes, I miss you, we all miss you; even Rachel misses you fighting her for solos. We need you back here Mercy. Please don't hesitate in calling me._

It was Quinn, she sounded sincere. She sounded like she truly missed me.

**One at 7:15 pm**

_I know what he did sexy mama, that jackass. I swear if he were coming to school, every day I'd kick his ass for you. He hasn't showed up for almost the same time you haven't been to school. You shouldn't let him get to you. We all miss you, and yes I miss you too. Please come back soon._

Puck's voicemail was the longest of them all. What surprised me was that he said Sam hadn't been to school for almost the same time I haven't been. I don't know what was occurring, but I didn't care. I don't care anymore.

"Mercedes, baby. You have to get out of bed. I have some news, that will not please you." I saw as my mom came in my room and sat next to me on my bed.

"What is it?"

"It's Sam. I was talking to his mother and she told me he is in the same state as you. He is in such a deep depression. He hasn't eaten for almost 2 weeks." I raised myself from my bed and I sat, waiting for to confirm that what I heard wasn't true.

"What? He's not eating? How is he?" My mother grabbed my hands.

"His mother couldn't stop crying. She tells me, he looks dead, without a beat in his heart. He's worse, much worse than you baby girl. I think it's best if you go see him." I snatched my hands away from my mom, I got off my bed and I went towards the window were I placed my back towards her.

"No! I'm not going anywhere near him." I closed my eyes and all I could picture was his body on the floor in agony.

"Mercy, he wants to see you. His mother tells me he calls your name. He calls for you dear." I turned around to see her concerned for both Sam and I. I took a deep breath and wiped my tears off my face.

"Fine. I'll go see him. But I can't guarantee he'll get better." She placed a hand on my cheek.

"Dear, just the sound of your voice will make him relive again."

"I wish I could say the same thing about him."

* * *

><p>My mother gave a ride to his house (<strong>author's note: this is before he become homeless)<strong>. She said I wasn't in the condition to drive by myself. I slowly got out of the car and started walking towards his house. Sam's mother gave my mom the address; I bet they were in cahoots with me seeing Sam.

I rang the doorbell and without blinking twice his mother opened the door.

"Mercedes! My dear!" She immediately pulled me in for a deep hug. She started sobbing which was so hard for me to contain my tears. She calmed her herself down and walked me to his room.

I was shaking inside. Once we got to his room, she left me, so I could go inside alone. I unhurriedly opened the door to find Sam, but I wasn't Sam. Oh my god! He looked dead; he really looked dead. I ran to him crying my eyes out. His condition was horrifying to watch; yet to experience it must be a lot worse. I grabbed his hands, which were cold and placed my head on them.

"Sam, please wake up. You have to wake up. Don't do this to yourself. I'm no one to cause you so much pain. You deserve to live, not to stay here in this depression. I want to see you well. I want to see you up and healthy." I was realizing that I should do everyone and even Sam a favor and come out of this depression I am in as well.

I felt his fingers move, I gazed up at him and he was crying but from joy.

"Mercedes! You're here! You came! You actually came!" I stood up from the floor, and he got off his bed and he hugged me tightly. I felt his heart slowly start regaining its beat. He felt warm for he didn't feel cold anymore. We separated from each other, as he kissed my forehead.

"Please don't leave me. I need you." He gave me another hug, but I gently pushed him away.

"You're well, that's all that matters. You can start going to school, you can live your life." He looked at me with a hurt expression.

"You don't forgive me?" I looked away as I was wiping my tears from my face.

"This doesn't change anything Sam. I came here because your mother was worried and I came to knock some sense into you. It ended freeing me from the same depression we were in. Everything will go back to what it was before." He gasped in disbelieve.

"I wont have you in my life Mercedes?"

"No Sam. Please forget our friendship. Forget me, because the last thing you need is false hope that our friendship will ever be saved." I turned away and walked out of his room and down the stairs, then he said something that made everything, the pain, my doubts go away.

"I love you!" I turned around and I saw him on his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW! Hope you guys liked it! I know i said i was going to update Saturday, but i felt i should stop being lazy and update sooner! I feel bad for both Sam and Mercedes, i tried not to cry when i was writing this. Please Review! It means a lot :)<strong>


	6. Walking After You

**Sam's POV**

_"I love you!" She turned around and saw me on my knees._

* * *

><p>She was quiet, as I had my hands on my heart, and tears falling from both our eyes, finally she spoke.<p>

"You don't mean that Sam." She turned back and faced the door, away from me. I heard her gasp for air as she started sobbing louder. I stood up off the floor and walked towards her, I grabbed her hands and she still looked away from me. I pulled her close and hugged her; she placed her face on my chest and placed her hands on my back with force. It felt like she didn't want me to let her go. I slowly grabbed her arms that were around me and gently placed them in front of her.

"Let me do one last thing, and if you don't want to speak to me after this, I'll understand. Just don't go without showing you how I feel." She raised her eyes to me and nodded with a sad expression. I took her to the living room where I my guitar was, she sat down on the couch facing me and I grabbed my guitar. I took a deep breath and began playing.

Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds

dreaming aloud

She didn't lose eye contact with me, she gazed and covered her mouth in disbelieve. I was singing her a song about how I felt about her.

Things just won't do without you

matter of fact

Oh whoa…I'm on your back. I'm on your back

Oh whoa…I'm on your back

She smiled as she started crying tears of joy.

If you'd accept surrender

I'll give up some more

She lowered her head and looked hurt, she remembered she'd seen be practically dead, I'd surrendered on life, but she brought me back.

Weren't you adored

I cannot be without you

matter of fact

She raised her head and smiled her beautiful smile but the tears wouldn't stop streaming down on her face.

Oh whoa…I'm on your back.

Ooh…If you walk out on me

I'm walking after you

Ooh…If you walk out on me

I'm walking after you

She nodded her head in disbelieve; she couldn't believe that she was that special that I'd drop everything just to be with her.

Another heart is cracked

in two

I'm on your back…oh

I continued playing my guitar as we stayed staring at each other. She was smiling truthfully from the bottom of her heart, she felt they way I feel about her.

I cannot be without you

matter of fact

Oh whoa…I'm on your back. I'm on your back

Oh whoa…I'm on your back

She smile turned big and wiped the tears off her eyes, and continued watching me play and sing.

Ooh…If you walk out on me

I'm walking after you

Ooh…If you walk out on me

I'm walking after you

Ooh…If you walk out on me

I'm walking after you

I finished the song, and we stayed gazing at each other. I finally placed my guitar on the side of the couch and I went to sit next to her on the couch.

She kissed me on my cheek and placed her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my hands around her waist and grabbed her tightly. We stayed like that until we both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>When I woke up she was gone, and I felt a blanket on me. I looked around to find my mother staring at me.<p>

"I placed it on you two so you wouldn't get cold." She smiled at me, but I was still confused, where was Mercedes?

"Where is-" I asked her, but she interrupted me by giving me note. I grabbed it and saw it was Mercedes' handwriting, I know because she was my Spanish partner for a project.

**_Sam, thank you for the beautiful song. I didn't know you felt that way. You're probably wondering where I went, I had to leave and sort some things out on my own. I need time to think, I won't ask you to wait for me, but knowing you; you most likely will. Give me time Sam, that's all I ask for. And in the time you're waiting you fall for another, I'll understand._**

**_Love Mercedes Jones_**

I stayed staring at the note for a long time. I chuckled as I re-read the last sentence

_And in the time you're waiting you fall for another, I'll understand._

Never.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW! Hope you liked it! Do you like the song! i love this song it's Foo Fighters "Walking After You" Do you like Mercedes' reaction? Please Review<strong>


	7. Together Forever

**Mercedes' POV**

_Sam finished the song, and we stayed gazing at each other. He finally placed his guitar on the side of the couch and he went to sit next to me on the couch. __I leaned in and kissed him on his cheek and I place my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his hands around my waist and grabbed me tightly. We stayed like that until we both fell asleep on the couch._

* * *

><p>I woke up and I was in Sam's arms, I chuckled as I saw him snoring lightly. I moved a blanket that was placed on us off me and I shifted his arms gently off me and stood up off the couch without waking him up. I placed the blanket on him as he twitched a little bit from the warmth of the blanket.<p>

His mother came into the living room smiling. I couldn't help but smile back in embarrassment.

"Sorry, we lost track of time. My mother is probably going to kill me; she's been waiting for me outside for almost 5 hours." She walked towards me grabbing my arms gently taking me towards the kitchen.

"No don't worry about it, I took the liberty to let your mom know you and Sam stayed sleeping, she left without a worry." She winked at me and I laughed softly.

"Dear I don't mean to ask, since it isn't my business, but are you Sam on…good terms?" My smile disappeared and I looked across the kitchen and my eyes planted on Sam who was still sleeping.

"Sorry for asking, I didn't intend for you to-" I had to stop her there, she was worried about us, she was his mother.

"No, you had every right to ask, you are his mother, and you're just worried for Sam and I. But I have to say, the song, the lyrics and his voice, made me feel his pain. Something I didn't know he felt." She seized my hands and gave me a warm smile.

"Mrs. Evans-." She laughed softly.

"Please, call me Melissa." I chuckled and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Melissa, I would like to leave him a note for when he wakes up, if that's okay."

"Of course dear, I'll bring you a pen and paper." She gave me a smile and walked away for a brief second. I wiped my hands together and kept staring at Sam.

She came back before I could blink and I sat on their table and began writing.

Sam's POV

I decided to return to school, my only reason was Mercedes. But I hadn't seen Mercedes all day. I went to her locker but she wasn't there. Finally I started heading towards the cafeteria when I heard my phone vibrate. It was a text…from Mercedes.

**_Meet me in the Choir room_**

My heart started pounding like crazy. It had been two days since I seen her. I quickly made my way to the Choir room to find her on the piano playing chords. I suddenly started having the strange case of Déjà vu.

"Mercy?" She looked at me as soon as she heard her name. She smiled and stood up off the bench. She walked towards me and I felt my heart doing flips. I was terribly nervous. She came close to me and she moved her hands in front of me and pointed at the chair.

"Sit, I want to do something." I went straight towards the chair and sat down. She went to the center of the room and pointed to the band to start, I forgot they were there. The song and she began singing.

Games, changes and fears

When will they go from here?

When will they stop?

I believe that fate has brought us here

And we should be together babe

But we're not

She gave me a sad smile, and then closed her eyes.

I play it off but I'm dreamin of you

I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin.

I try to say goodbye and I choke

She opened her eyes as she smiled and I saw as one small tear started streaming down her face.

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not near

She grabbed her chest and then pointed at me. I smiled and continued staring at the passion she was putting in this song.

Goodbye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not near

I may appear to be free

But I'm just a prisoner of your love

She was telling me she loved me. She loved me.

I may seem all right and smile when you leave

But my smiles are just a front

I play it off but I'm dreamin of you

I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin

I try to say goodbye and I choke

She started crying more and closed her eyes. She opened them and wiped her tears off.

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not near

I stood up off the chair and went towards and stood inches away from her face.

Here is my confession

May I be your possession

She grabbed my hands and with my hand she wanted to feel my hand stroking her cheek.

Boy I need your touch

Your love kisses and such

She dropped my hands and I kissed her on her cheek close to her ear.

With all my might I try

But this I can't deny

We intertwined fingers and placed our heads on top of each other. We both closed our eyes and she continued singing.

I play it off but im dreamin of you

I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin

I try to say good bye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not near

The song ended and the band clapped, I never heard them clap before. Mercedes and I opened our eyes and we chuckled.

"Please…please forgive me." She laughed softly and released her hands from mine to placed my cheeks between her hands.

"I already did. I love you Sam. Without you, my heart has no beat." I placed my hands on top of hers.

"You're the air that I need to breathe in order to survive Mercedes. Without you, my life has absolutely no meaning. Please don't ever leave me again." I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight and long hug.

"What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I abandon my reason for existence?" I released myself from the hug and gazed at her as she was crying tears of joy.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you. Stay with me always." I slowly started moving my lips towards hers. The moment our lips touched it felt like sanctuary, it felt like home. I asked for permission to enter, and she granted it.

We separated from each other to take a breath.

"Wow." She laughed and kissed me before I could react from the first kiss, but I didn't care I didn't hesitate in kissing her back. We released out lips from one another

"I love you Mercedes." I whispered in her ear, she giggled since my voice tickled her.

"I love you Sam." I grabbed her waist and she placed her hands around my neck. She was mine, and I was hers. Everything she is, I am too. I will be with her forever. I'll protect her, love her, cherish her, and be with her. She brought me back to life, and so did I. We were meant to be together, and that's how it will be. Together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the finale my friends! Hope you guys liked it! Mercedes' song was Macy Gray's "I Try" i love that song! Love how they say cute things about one another. Please Review! Your reviews mean the world to me. I'm glad people like my work :)<strong>


End file.
